Modesty Equals True Beauty
by BebePanda401
Summary: She didn't need all that stuff to look truly beautiful. If only she could see through his eyes...-Light Lucy/Natsu.


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
_**Story Title**_:_ Modesty Equals True Beauty._  
_**Rating:**_ '_K+'_  
_**A/N:**_ _Hello, fellow Fairy Tail fans!...Yeah, I'll admit, I'm not much of a follower of the series. In fact, I don't really watch it at all, I'm more like...a hermit follower? Yeah, I don't watch it very often. But! I've recently been inspired by a few clips on youtube, and my own interpretation on the characters designs to write this drabble! And, I know that the fanservice is for effect, and that all the female characters **are **useful, unlike a lot of other fanservice characters I know. (**Shifty eyes to Kotori Mizuki**). But still...I just wanted to write this. If I get any of the characters personalities wrong, please let me know!_

* * *

_**~Modesty Equals True Beauty~**_

It may shock many people, but Natsu wasn't an idiot when it came to girls.

Natsu wasn't actually oblivious to romance, he just didn't bother to pay much attention to it. Nor was he ignorant of others feelings of self-doubt of their appearances, those feelings just seemed highly irrelevant to him. And he wasn't stupid enough to see what an attractive woman was, he just didn't have the time to fondle over their goods like many men did _(Gray being a prime example of that kind of man_).

If, for some reason, Natsu had to pick a type of woman he was attracted to though, it would have to be the modest, kind-hearted type. He didn't care how much skin a woman showed, as long as they had a kind personality to make up for it. He wasn't a desperate man- if he were to ever love a woman, both of them would have to earn that love for one another.

But the modest-type of woman was certainly..._difficult _to find in his home at the Fairy Tail guild.

Most men seemed to like women that showed skin there, and the women in turn obliged to it. Even his dear friend Lisanna had shortened her entourage of outfits from the duration that she was away from him _(to his utter dismay)_. He'd never been attracted to her in _that _way, but still...it was a shock to see that his childhood friend wasn't as modest as she used to be, back when they were children, awaiting the day that their egg would hatch and they could be a true family.

Ah, childhood. A word that Natsu still fondly held dear to his heart. When it was a time everything seemed so simple, it was scary. Scary...but where you could be who you wanted, without anyone judging you for it. Without the teases, the whispers, the betrayals...how did the world go so wrong? It seemed that women had now become nothing but icons for men to gush over. It made Natsu sick inside, actually. Not that he'd ever admit to that.

Because it didn't matter to him what somebody wore, their appearances didn't truly matter. That was one of the many life lessons he had learned from Igneel, all those years ago, when he was still the student. Yeah. The world should take on that message a bit more often.

But one girl he knew, he knew for definite that she didn't need to wear those things to look beautiful, not at all. However, she had a different side of the story. For she doubted that without those kinds of clothes; nobody would notice her, she would have the friends she had today, and if she changed, they would all run away from her in an instant.

Not that she had ever told this worry to anybody, but he saw the mists of self-conciousness that swirled around in her eyes.

...

_"Lucy, if you didn't wear all that slap on your face and show all that skin, nobody would look twice at you!"_ Natsu looked up from his table, and looked out the window. He saw some man he didn't even know, taunting his dear friend.

"Y-yes they would! Gah, I don't even know you! Leave me alone!" She protested, but took a step back. She couldn't call on her Celestial Spirits to aid her- she had foolishly left her keys in her room. Happy would probably be playing with Plue as well...

"Then how come all that Ezra girl seems to admire about you are your panties, when she first entered your apartment? Or...lets see, how big that chest is of yours? Answer me that, Lucy." Lucy's eyes looked downcast, and distant. Was...he right? No, Natsu and Gray still...and Ezra cared about her! They did! She was sure of it!

"They-"

"And what about the first thing that Gray noticed about you? How big your chest was and how you looked. And Natsu is too much of an idiot to notice what you really are. Keh, maybe you're lucky in that aspect. But still, admit it. I'm right, aren't I?" Her eyes were beginning to water, and cascade from her orbs to the edge of her chin.

What this man was saying...made perfect sense. There wasn't much use in fighting back, he had her trapped. She didn't even know him, and yet, he knew enough by just being a hermit observer of her life. And if he noticed this, what about her friends? Were they only interested...because of her sex appeal? Because she attracted rich clients with her bust size and dainty hips? She knew she was lucky in the looks department...but only because of the clothes she wore, and the make-up she plastered on.

Without it, her face felt naked...blank, even.

"What the hell do you think you're saying to Lucy, you little good-for-nothing bastard?" The two looked round, to see Natsu, eyes flaming with disgust for the insults being targeted at Lucy. She was un-fazed by his arrival, she expected him to come. He always had to rescue her, after all. However, the predetor was chuckling, as if scared and mocking the two all at once.

His laugh made Natsu's dark glare deepen.

"Oh? Protecting your little girlfriend or something? My my, you didn't tell me you knocked up the idiotic Salamander of all people, Lucy! I guess your...how do I say it...rather _revealing_ apparel does lead somewhere after all! Maybe I should get _my _girl to give it a go! If it worked for _you _of all people, who knows where it would lead her!" His jeers caused Lucy to cry silently, in shame for herself and how her exterior really was to Natsu...and everyone else in her new family, of course.

Natsu saw her tears. He hated her tears with a burning passion. Clenching his fist, and almost hesitating to punch him in the face, he looked up.

"Get out of here, before I burn your sorry ass back to the moon." Waving his hands in defeat, the stranger smiled.

"I'm not one for physical fights, but I could face most people. The Salamander on the other hand? No thanks. I actually want to live my life. Well, I'll be going now! Bye bye!" And with a coward-orientated tone, he fled the scene. A trail of dust had been left behind by that stranger, making Lucy's face shrouded in the cloud. Maybe it symbolized that she felt so self-concious, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

Natsu spat at the ground, as if to remove a bitter taste in his mouth. No wonder, really. He had just spoken to scum of the Earth, whom would resort as low as insulting a woman like that. And he didn't even _know _her for crying out loud! He was probably just a stalker of some kind. Fairy Tail women seemed to be getting a lot of them lately.

"Keh, coward. Couldn't even face up to me, hey Lu-"

He paused, looking at his friend's uncharacteristically depressed face.

"-cy...are you okay?"

She didn't say a thing. Of course he'd brag, before trying to be optimistic about the situation. That was just how Natsu was. Always optimistic, always so carefree...something Lucy had never quite been able to be. Sure she was happy, but she couldn't always smile. It was hard to be happy, when you feel eyes on your back all the time.

"Luce? You alright?" His tone was much softer, almost a whisper. It made her shudder, but not in a bad way. It was rare, for Natsu to use that tone with anybody. His voice was always so determined and stubborn, childlike if you will. But it was rarely soft. It made her want to cry once more, she didn't deserve that tone from Natsu at all.

She shook her head.

"Listen Lucy, don't listen to that freak. What he says is-"

"-completely right in every way. I mean, just look at me Natsu! It only takes one glance to realize that I dress like...like...like some kind of hooker for crying out loud! But if I didn't...you guys...you guys would...would..." How could she tell him how she really felt? It was stupid. He'd laugh at her, and tell her to get over herself, just like her Father did. Even in her new family, she still felt so distant from everyone...as if she were some kind of step-sibling.

...

Natsu looked at the crying girl before him. He should have acted sooner, should have told her more re-assuring words to comfort her...should have done something..._anything, _even if it was subtly! For crying out loud, how could he have been so pathetic and oblivious? Some best friend he was to Lucy, he didn't even do anything about her inner pain!

He saw her trembling hands as she cried, and smiled. Looking down at them, he blinked, before he gently gripped the hand with the Fairy Tail symbol on. In a symbolic way, this gesture could show that the guild united them, and formed the friendship that held so strong, even now. But alas, this was not a symbolic gesture.

Instead, it was a meaningful one, as he began to lead Lucy away from the Fairy Tail guild, as she gazed on in confusion.

"Natsu...what are we doing?"

He put a finger to her lips.

"You'll see soon enough. But no spoilers!" Winking at her, she kept quiet for the entire journey.

Couldn't stop any of the questions forming in her mind, however.

* * *

_**~Modesty Equals True Beauty~**_

As they entered Lucy's apartment, the dragon slayer then let go of her hand.

For a flickering moment, Lucy ever so slightly missed it's warm touch. It was the first ember that she had gained for herself in a long time...not since her Mother passed away, all of those years ago. However, that feeling was quickly to be replaced by more questions for Natsu. Sitting down on a chair, she sighed deeply, but then just glanced annoyingly at him.

"Natsu, why are we here?"

He ignored her, and went straight to her wardrobe. Shooting up, she closed the doors, embarrassed by her collection of clothes. Her face was flushed red, not wanting Natsu to see its contents. He blinked again, not in confusion, but more...perplexed at her behaviour. Sure, he had seen her flustered before, but that was when he had thanked her for saving his life or something.

It puzzled him greatly.

"Y-you can't just go in there without permission Natsu! It's private!" She used her own body to block the doors of her wardrobe. He took notice of her face- her eyes were wide, her face was red, and sweat drops of pressure seemed to be pouring on the floor. He could barely stile a chuckle, before he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her face to form into an 'o' shape.

He smiled at her, knowing her discomfort to the situation. She probably thought he was going to look at her panties or something like that. Or maybe...maybe the situation was more delicate than that. Perhaps, there was a chance that she thought he would make fun of her, for some of the clothes that she kept hidden from people. Like he'd _ever _make fun of her about something so trivial.

"Relax, I just want to take a look. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything- that isn't how I roll. You should know that better than anybody, Lucy." His voice was so serious...it made Lucy shocked. Hesitantly, she stepped away, as Natsu opened the door, and began observing the array of outfits she had stashed in there.

Truth be told, she did have many modest outfits in there. But she considered them _unflattering _to her kind of figure. They were the outfits that her Father had bought her, in an effort to bring her home with a bribe. Alas, she had ignored him, but still kept them as a memento of his almost-loving gesture to his daughter. She sometimes wondered how he was doing...

"Lucy, can you change into these?" She was quickly bought back to the living world, only to see Natsu holding up a pile of clothes. Of course, they weren't folded, it looked like he had just grabbed them out with no care in the world. Typical Natsu, after all. She sighed slightly.

"Why...?"

"I'll explain later. Can you just put them on? I won't peep. Promise." Lucy didn't have that fear in the first place, but felt a little more secure with the word 'promise'. Natsu didn't break his promises, ever.

And with that, he went to sit on a chair in the main living area, his head turned to face the window. His face was serious, concentrating on the trees outside. Whilst he was starting outside, Lucy quickly escaped to the bathroom. Her face had gone a brilliant scarlet red, most likely due to Natsu actually _asking _her to wear specific clothes. It was obvious to most of the Fairy Tail guild that Natsu wasn't all that interested in how people looked anyway...

So why, why on _**Earth...?**_

Still, there wasn't any point in not partaking in the request. So locking the door of the bathroom, she began to put on the given garments. Whilst she putting the clothes on though, she noticed something about the apparel that she was wearing. It was...different, from what she would usually wear. It was...was...what was that word again?

Oh yeah. _Modest._

Something that she wasn't.

It was a dress-shirt, with an additional black belt in the middle. The sleeves came to her elbows, and the cuffs had a triangle slit in the middle. She also donned on a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans, which came down to her knees. The ends of the jeans were folded up, and she looked...casual. Her face was still filled with make-up though, and she looked like a misfit. It was embarrassing.

Still, with a deep breath, she opened the door. Natsu looked around, and found his heartbeat had quickened. Coughing, he smiled.

"Now, what's wrong with that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Natsu, I mean...look at my face! It looks out of place with this...what are you doing with those wet-wipes?" With the said object, he led Lucy into the bathroom. He was even questioning himself...this was so out of character for him! His mind was racing. Was what he doing? This was stupid! These feelings were irrelevant to him, remember? So why...why was he concerning himself with this?

...Right. Lucy was his friends. She needed reassuring right now.

So carefully, he began to remove her make-up. She didn't pull away, but felt highly nervous. When he was finished, he turned to face the mirror, and gently ushered her to do the same. She didn't dare look at her reflection.

"Lucy, take a look."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, just take a look! What's wrong?"

"I look horrible."

"Geez Luce...if only you could see what I see..." It was meant to be a thought (an embarrassing thought), but had been allowed to enter the world. His eyes widened at the mistake he had just done, and Lucy went flushed again (although, he would be lying to say that his cheeks weren't heating up slightly as well). He scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Lucy.

Still...he was a guy! He could be honest _once _in a while, right?

"Yeah. S-so...just take a look Lucy. You _don't _look horrible. Kinda the opposite, actually." Lucy looked at him. There were no undertones of lying, his face wasn't stifling a chuckle of any kind...he was telling the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Lucy made a mental note to stop reading law books, they kept coming into her mind at all the wrong moments.

But so, she turned. Looking at her reflection, she blinked. Although she had no make-up on, and her usual outfits were out the window, she...dare she see it, had _natural _beauty. Her eyes may look smaller, and her eyebrows looks slightly mis-shapen, but...with a tiny bit of make-up, she could look even more amazing. Not too much make-up, however. She blinked again, and smiled.

"I..."

"Say it, Lucy."

"I look...beautiful." Natsu smiled even wider.

Finally. Lucy had admitted it. She had always doubted it before, he had heard her in her apartment before, fussing that she didn't look perfect. But here she was, no make-up, and wearing modest clothing. Yet, she looked prettier than ever. Needless to say, Natsu found himself blushing again at her appearance, but he didn't honestly care. Becuase it let her know that at least _one _person found her attractive, in more ways than one.

"But you want to know my honest opinion Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"You don't need anything to enhance your appearence. Your personality is beautiful as well."

...

When the hell had he gotten so mature?

* * *

_**~Modesty Equals True Beauty~**_

It was the day after Natsu had shown Lucy that she could be beautiful, without what she wore.

One could not deny the fact that Natsu seemed slightly nervous. What would Lucy say now? Would she have all that sink in, and realize that she looked better in her old clothing? Would she be _angry _at him, and hit him with a book or something? Knowing her and her love for 'Soul Eater', she probably would have her own version of the 'Maka Chop' by now.

He kept fidgeting with the hem of his scarf. Why was he so nervous? It was just Lucy for crying out loud! Lucy was a part of his team, his family! She wouldn't hate him, she rarely held any hate toward anyone. One of the many great things about Lucy, is that she rarely held a grudge. That was more than could be said for him, after all. Her ability to not hold a grudge, turned out to be one of the many things he l-

Then, the door opened.

Light beams suddenly streamed into the guild, revealing a feminine figure.

And the very girl that he had just been thinking about, then entered the guild. But she wasn't wearing anything short...instead, she was wearing a knee-length white dress, complete with white flats and a cream shawl. Her hair had been pulled into a neat French-plait...and she got many eyes staring at her from some of the males that had just entered the guild additionally.

The dress flattered her figure, giving her addidtional natural beauty. Not that she needed it in the first place, because the world shouldn't be about what you wore, or how much money somebody had. So...Natsu had made an impact on her. Perhaps not a huge one, and she would still probably wear those other clothes from time-to-time.

Not that he cared though. Lucy could dress however she wanted to. Natsu smiled, as she walked over to him, her face glowing like a solar fire _(not literally burning, but Natsu would be the first to save her if she was)_.

Sitting down on the same table as Natsu, she appeared to be holding some kind of basket, like what people would carry food in. She set it down on the table and opened it...revealing a variety of dishes, including apple pies and different kinds of bentos. Needles to see again, many people were eyeing her exquisite cuisine. Her face beamed, as she began to set it all out.

"Feel free to help yourselves everyone!"

Many people attacked it after that, food being shared, thrown, but eaten. Although they did all feel grateful, most of them were too indulged in the fine cooking to notice that the person that cooked the meals wasn't eating with them. Nobody but Natsu had bothered to go up to her in the first place. Not that she minded, of course. It was nice to feel appreciated.

"Why?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, and winked.

"Simple. You guys didn't care that I changed, and nobody judged me for it. That was enough to say thanks. I guess modesty does equal true beauty, hm?"

"Heck yes."

And if there hadn't been enough smiling already, the two of them grinned at each other. They stared intently in each other's eyes, but no passion was passed of it. There was no 'spark' evident. It was just two people whom were happy to be with one another. Sure, perhaps there wasn't a romantic attraction that was obvious to one another yet. However, these things take time. Development. _Understanding _of one another.

For now though, Natsu would just be a treasured friend in Lucy's heart, and vice-versa.

And is that not that enough for now?

* * *

_**A/N: **Dun dun dun! FAIL! :D Wow, so, what do you guys think? I hope I did okay. I'm not used to writing in vague categories. -_-' Thank god for the Fairy Tail wiki site...or I'd been doomed. Still, please review!_


End file.
